


A Thousand Miles

by bakanoapit



Series: Play, Pause, Stop [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entri #3: A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton</p><p>"Hm? Merencanakan apa?" Merencanakan bahwa Izaya akan datang. Dan bahwa dia belum makan. Dan restoran sushi Shimon pasti sudah tutup tengah malam. Dan Shizu-chan mengajaknya ke apartemennya. Dia tidak bakal heran kalau setelah ini cowok pirang itu bilang untuk tidur di tempatnya karena sudah terlalu malam untuk kembali ke Shibuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda.

**#nowplaying:**

::

**A Thousand Miles**

_Vanessa Carlton_

::

Izaya baru keluar dari kamar mandi, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih, ketika handphone-nya berkedip merah sekali. Cowok itu membukanya. Satu pesan singkat—yang membuat informan bermata merah itu tersenyum lebar—dari Shizu-chan.

[Restoran Simon, kutu-tengik? Aku yang bayar.]

Dia baru pulang dari bertemu klien-nya di Ikebukuro, sebenarnya. Dan yang cowok raven itu ingin lakukan hanya berendam dengan air hangat, memesan ootori untuk diantar ke apartemennya, dan tidur lebih cepat. To-do-list Izaya yang pertama sudah tercoret, tapi seseorang—yang berada berpuluh-puluh mil dari tempatnya sekarang—mengubah rencananya. Jujur, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengikuti permainan Shizuo malam itu.

Bibir plum Izaya mengerucut.

[Jauh, Shizu-chan~ Kau yang ke apartemenku?]

Kalau mau dihitung, Shizuo hanya pernah beberapa kali ke apartemennya. Lima, mungkin? Atau enam kali. Dan kalau tidak ada keperluan yang benar-benar penting (seperti saat Izaya pingsan di tengah jalan sesaat setelah papan 'STOP' mengenai kepalanya, atau saat Shizuo tidak sengaja mematahkan rusuknya saat mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang dia lempar tepat mengenai Izaya), cowok pirang itu tidak akan mau repot-repot datang dari Ikebukuro ke Shibuya. Izaya, sebaliknya. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali dia mengambil langkah yang pertama untuk menemui Shizuo.

Balasan pesan singkatnya datang tidak lama kemudian.

[Restoran Simon, oke? Kutunggu.]

 _Pemaksa_. Berdecak, cowok informan itu melempar handuknya ke sofa. Gumaman mengumpat terdengar. Tapi toh Izaya tidak langsung menutup handphone-nya dan tidur lebih awal, sesuai rencana. Dia mengambil jaket panjang bulunya yang biasa dari gantungan di lemari pakaian, sebelum membalas Shizuo.

[Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang, eh, Shizu-chan?]

Handphone-nya berkedip hanya sesaat setelah pesannya terkirim.

[Kutunggu.]

Satu kata. Dan Izaya nyaris membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menolak satu kata dari cowok perokok itu. Setelah memastikan pintu apartemennya sudah terkunci dari luar, Izaya memasukkan dua tangannya lebih dalam ke saku jaket hoodie-nya. Bagaimana pun juga, angin malam kadang membuatnya meringkuk kedinginan. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga, dan setelah melewati lima lantai, cowok bermata merah itu mendapati dirinya berada di trotoar jalanan Shibuya.

Jam sebelas malam, tapi kota itu masih belum mati. Kereta listrik masih beroperasi, mobil-mobil masih saling berkebutan di jalan raya, banyak orang masih berlalu lalang, dan ratusan lampu dari gedung-gedung membuat malam di Shibuya tidak kalah terang dari siang.

Memperkirakan Shizuo ada di kota di seberang, mungkin sedang merokok saat ini— _menunggunya_ , Izaya tersenyum. Cowok informan itu berbaur dengan orang-orang lain di trotoar, membuat jalan untuk pergi ke tempat Shizu-chan.

::

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and I'm home bound  
_

::

Biasanya, butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk berjalan kaki dari apartemennya ke restoran Simon. Tapi malam ini, Izaya ingin lebih cepat sampai. Sudah dua hari dia tidak bertemu dengan Shizuo. Dan mendapat pesan dari cowok pirang itu beberapa menit yang lalu, Izaya merasa senyuman tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

Shizuo tidak pernah mengajaknya makan. Pesan singkat yang terkirim ke handphone Izaya umumnya berisi ajakan implisit untuk melanjutkan 'permainan' kucing-kucingan mereka. 'Kutu-tengik, papan STOP sudah berada di tanganku,' atau 'Heh, kabur, Izaya?' atau 'Kemari, aku ingin melempar vending machine,' dan yang paling bisa dibilang mendekati normal adalah 'Di mana kau, huh?'

Tidak perlu jadi sejenius Izaya untuk tahu bahwa cowok penagih hutang itu ingin bertemu dengannya.

Shizuo tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya dengan jujur.

::

_Staring blankly ahead, making my way, making a way through the crowd_

::

"Ah, permisi," Izaya menerobos lewat di antara dua bapak-bapak berjas yang jelas kentara baru pulang dari kerja lembur. Selanjutnya ada segerombolan cewek dengan seragam sekolah—yang entah kenapa masih berkeliaran juga di tengah malam. Dan ibu-ibu gemuk dengan dua tangan menjinjing kantong plastik besar sehingga nyaris menutup jalan. Dan dua orang cowok-cewek yang berhenti di depan pintu Love Hotel. Dan Izaya melewati semuanya dengan gumaman kecil 'permisi, permisi'.

Kadang Izaya tidak tahu kenapa dia terus melakukannya. Hanya satu pesan singkat dari Shizuo untuk mendatanginya, dan Izaya tidak bisa menolak. Berkali-kali dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengiyakan ajakan Shizuo dan memintanya datang ke apartemennya sebagai gantinya. Tapi di akhir, tetap dia yang mengalah.

Malam ini jadi bukti. Hampir tengah malam, dan orang normalnya pasti akan lebih memilih untuk berada di tempat tidur dibanding berkeliaran di jalanan. Kalau yang mengiriminya pesan itu Namie, atau Shinra, atau bahkan adik kembarnya Mairu dan Kururi, dia pasti menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Tapi dengan Shizu-chan, dia tidak bisa.

::

_'Cause I need you_

::

Well. Mungkin karena dia membutuhkannya? Karena Izaya merasa dia membutuhkan Shizuo dan tahu bahwa Shizuo juga membutuhkannya? Salah satu dari mereka harus mengalah, paling tidak. Dan Izaya lebih dari tahu kalau monster Ikubukuro sekaliber Shizuo pasti tidak mau mengalah untuknya. Cowok pirang itu terlalu keras kepala untuk berlutut di hadapannya.

Dan lagi, kenapa dia yang harus bilang iya akhirnya?

Selama ini, selalu Izaya yang menuruti perkataan Shizu-chan.

Ah, dia baru sadar.

::

_And I miss you_

::

Shizuo adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa terus ingin bertemu meskipun baru satu jam mereka berpisah. Izaya sudah tidak melihat Mairu dan Kururi genap seminggu di hari ini, dan dia tidak merasa ingin bertemu dengan dua adiknya itu. Sama sekali tidak ingin. Lagipula bertemu mereka hanya akan membuatnya kesal.

Tapi Shizu-chan berbeda, kan?

Izaya tidak mau mengakuinya, tentu saja. Dia Orihara Izaya. Dan Orihara Izaya tidak butuh merindukan monster Ikebukuro itu.

Lalu, kenapa dia yang mengorbankan diri untuk berjalan di tengah malam untuk bertemu dengan Shizuo hanya karena dua hari dia tidak melihatnya? Karena dia merindukannya kah? Karena dia yang ingin bertemu dengan Shizuo? Dalam hati Izaya separo berharap agar Shizu-chan merasakan hal yang sama.

::

_And now I wonder, if I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?_

::

Sebelas lewat empat-puluh-lima menit. Dua-belas kurang seperempat.

Jam digital besar yang terpasang di salah satu gedung di Ikebukuro menyala merah. Izaya mengatur napasnya. Dia sudah sampai di Ikebukuro, lebih cepat lima-belas menit dari yang dia perkirakan. Sekarang tinggal mencari jalan tercepat untuk sampai di restoran sushi Simon, dan bertemu dengan Shizuo.

Jalan raya sudah sepi sekarang. Hanya ada beberapa mobil dan beberapa motor yang lewat. Dan orang-orang yang berada di sepanjang jalanan kebanyakan separo sadar, mungkin pulang dengan mabuk sehabis minum-minum. Sepintas dia melihat _black-rider_ —Celty—melaju dari kejauhan, tapi menahan diri untuk tidak melambai padanya.

Lampu dari baliho restoran Simon sudah terlihat. Izaya mempercepat langkahnya. Cowok pirang itu ada di sana, bersandar pada pohon terdekat, dan—seperti yang sudah Izaya perkirakan sebelumnya—mengepulkan asap keabuan dari bibirnya.

Senyuman Izaya melebar. Separo berlari, cowok bermata merah itu menghampirinya.

::

_'Cause you know that I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you tonight_

::

"Shizu-chan~!"

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh. Matanya melebar sekilas di balik kacamata kebiruan itu, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Baru setelah Izaya berdiri di depanya, Shizuo menegakkan tubuh, "Kau benar-benar datang?"

Izaya memberinya satu cengiran kecil, "Kau benar-benar menunggu?"

Rokok di tangan Shizuo terlempar ke bak sampah—dan meleset, dan baik Izaya maupun Shzuo tidak ambil peduli dengan itu. Mata cokelat Shizuo bertemu dengan mata merahnya, "Kupikir hanya bercanda. Seharian kerja, kan? Seharusnya kau tidur sekarang, bodoh,"

Kalau Izaya tidak mengenal cowok di depannya itu dengan baik, dari ucapan kasar Shizuo barusan, informan itu pasti menganggapnya marah padanya. Tapi lebih dari lima tahun bersama membuat Izaya tahu Shizu-chan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau tahu aku akan datang untuk menemuimu. Sejauh apapun, selarut apapun. Jadi kau tetap menungguku, kan, Shizu-chan?" mata merah Izaya berbinar.

Gerutuan Shizuo terdengar olehnya, "Kutu-tengik,"

"Dan kutu-tengik ini akan selalu menempel padamu, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo menghela napas, "Simon sudah tutup setengah jam yang lalu," dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke restoran di depannya, yang memang sudah memang tulisan 'closed' di pintunya, "Mau apa kita sekarang?"

Izaya berdecak. Alasan lain lagi, Shizuo Heiwajima., "Aku balik ke Shibuya?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Ada seseorang yang baru pulang dari kantor, lalu disuruh datang untuk makan sushi, dan sekarang dia ada di sini setelah berjalan lebih dari setengah jam. _Menurutmu_ , Shizu-chan?"

"Ke apartemenku?"

"Kau masak?"

"Aku sudah pesan ootori pada Simon tadi," berkata begitu, Shizuo menunjukkan bungkusan di tangannya. Dua porsi ootori, beberapa kaleng minuman dingin, dan sebotol susu putih, "Makan di tempatku?"

Izaya mengulum senyum, "Kau sudah merencanakannya,"

Mata cokelat Shizo berkedip polos dari balik kaca biru bening itu saat dia meraih tangan Izaya untuk menggandengnya berjalan, "Hm? Merencanakan apa?"

Merencanakan bahwa Izaya akan datang. Dan bahwa dia belum makan. Dan restoran sushi Shimon pasti sudah tutup tengah malam. Dan Shizu-chan mengajaknya ke apartemennya. Dia tidak heran kalau setelah ini cowok pirang itu bilang untuk tidur di tempatnya karena sudah terlalu malam untuk kembali ke Shibuya. Terlalu banyak alasan, Shizuo. Terlalu banyak alasan untuk bilang kau ingin bertemu dengan Izaya.

Izaya tersenyum, membiarkan jari-jari besar Shizuo bertatut dengan jemarinya, menuntunnya berjalan malam itu. Aroma rokok bercampur parfum cowok dan bau keringat tercium oleh Izaya, dan cowok informan itu tidak bisa menahan kupu-kupu di perutnya untuk diam. Shizuo juga baru pulang kerja, belum mandi, belum balik ke apartemennya sama sekali, dan malah menunggu Izaya semalaman. Senyum Izaya mengembang untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

::

 _Just to see you…_ tonight

::

#stopplaying


End file.
